


They're All Girls!

by kitkatkaylie



Series: Happy Shadowhunters [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Crack, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, It was Magnus' fault, Jace being dramatic, M/M, Magic, Periods, bra shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkaylie/pseuds/kitkatkaylie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A magic spell goes wrong leaving the boys stuck in female bodies.<br/>Absolute crack, no plot at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're All Girls!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what happens when I'm bored and supposed to be revising. Isn't really set at any specific time but Simon is a Vampire and Malec are together.   
> There might be more at some point, depends if I can be bothered or not.   
> Hope you enjoy it!

Ding Dong! BOOM!  
As the golden haired shadow hunter took his finger off the doorbell an explosion shook the building and a blue cloud of smoke and sparks covered the group waiting outside.   
Coughing they entered the apartment through the door now held open by their black haired blue eyed friend.   
“Sorry about the mess,” Alec grimaced apologetically “We haven’t had much time to clean lately,” he paused and then seeing Jace open his mouth “And yes Jace, the cleaning supplies are where they were the last time you were here. Go knock yourself out.”  
To the amusement of everyone the blonde hurried to the cupboard under the sink and began to busy himself with attempting to sort the room.  
“You know, I think they do pills for his condition in the mundane world,” Simon said, for which Clary hit him in the arm.   
“He can’t help it, just like you can’t help the fact that you need to drink blood to survive.”   
“So you’re comparing my love of cleaning to his obsessive need for blood to even exist on this planet?” Jace called over.  
“Yes” Everyone chorused, making Jace turn back to his cleaning.  
Alec started to wonder what was taking Magnus so long and so went to check on him. He knocked on the door to Magnus’ study and was rewarded with a muffled yell.   
“Sorry, what was that? I’m coming in.” He pushed open the door and found Magnus sat curled up in the centre of the room. He was just about to ask what was wrong when a wave of white hot pain ran through his body. Alec collapsed to the floor unaware of what was going on around him.   
....  
When he woke up he jumped in shock at the terrifyingly close proximity of Jace’s smirking face. Except, it wasn’t really Jace’s face, it was too, feminine. The cheeks were more defined, the lashes longer and the lips fuller. Although there was still his trademark smirk gracing his/her mouth.   
Alec groaned and hit his head back against the floor; he began to mutter something that Jace leaned in to hear.  
“Please be a nightmare... Please be a nightmare...”  
“You WISH it was nightmare Alec... or maybe we should start calling you Allie? After all Alec isn’t really a girl’s name” Jace said in a smug, taunting voice. He was just about to punch his parabati when the smirking blond was replaced with an equally known yet unfamiliar face.   
“Hey there sleeping beauty,” Magnus smiled down on him “You ready to get up from your nap? The floor can’t be that comfortable”  
Alec grabbed the hand held out to him and levered himself up off the floor, stumbling slightly when he realised his centre of gravity wasn’t where it normally was. ‘What the...’ he thought, looking down only to see two things that shouldn’t be there protruding from his chest.   
He poked one in confusion, taking a moment to be glad he had an over-large jumper on instead of the skin-tight tank top his parabati was wearing. There were two muffled laughs from Clary and Izzy who appeared to be the only two who were unchanged, even Simon now sporting feminine features.   
“What the hell were you doing Magnus?” Clary asked, still struggling to restrain her mirth.  
Magnus mumbled something under his breath that no one could quite catch other than the words: “didn’t ask why he wanted the potion”   
Izzy shook her head and looked over at the boys, obviously calculating something in her head. “Well, you guys will need a few certain things until this can be resolved. Bras for one and well... depending on how long you remain this way, you may need a couple of other things”   
Alec paled at that, if he knew his sister as well as he did, he was next to certain she was insinuating they might be stuck there long enough to have to deal with the horror known as... nope, he couldn’t even say it in his head.   
Magnus offered to magic up some bras for the four of them but Izzy shook her head with a slightly evil smirk, “That wouldn’t work Magnus; you have no idea what size you are. You actually need to be measured. Come along ducklings”  
...  
It was only after climbing up the stairs to reach the lingerie department that Alec realised why his sister complained so much.   
“Ow,” Jace complained “Boobs hurt! Like more than being stabbed by a demon hurt. How do you guys cope?” Clary and Izzy just smirked at him and offered no sympathy.  
“Just wait until you are required to run without a sports bra” Clary said, patting his head condescendingly.  
The rest of their little excursion went well, with the only high point being how quickly Simon realised lace was itchy and pointing it out.   
They were just paying for, and putting on, their purchases when Isabelle turned to Clary wondering if they should pick up some other clothing for the boys that might actually fit their new frames. It was only when Clary caught sight of Jace tripping over his now too-large shoes that she agreed, as hilarious as their struggles were, it was unlikely the boys would be able to fit into either her or Izzy’s clothing.  
Magnus was the only one to agree without a fuss, as the girls had expected and it took a mixture of cajoling and threatening for the other three to agree.   
“Alec, darling, surely you don’t want your pants to fall down in the middle of the street? As pleasant as the view would be I can get very jealous...” was all it took for Magnus to get Alec to agree, albeit reluctantly.   
Each of the boys ended up with at least two outfits but Alec put his foot down at anything else. “I’m going home; I really can’t deal with this anymore. I’ll see the rest of you tomorrow. You coming Magnus?”   
...  
The next few weeks passed without much change, Maryse and Robert were away in Idris so no comments came from them, it was only went around a month had passed when the next drama emerged.  
“Izzy! Clary!” called Jace one morning in frantic desperation “I’m dying! Help!”   
When the girls entered the room they fell about laughing at the sight of the distraught blond.   
“There is blood coming from my nether regions! I must have caught some horrific disease... wait, why are you laughing? Tell me why you are laughing?” Jace demanded  
“Jace, how much do you remember of female biology?” Clary asked carefully  
“Quite a lot I mean... Oh,”  
“Exactly,” Izzy smirked, “I have some pads and things you can use. It’s probably best we don’t introduce you to the horror of tampons just yet.”   
At that moment the phone started ringing and Izzy left Clary dealing with Jace to answer it.  
“Izzy, you know the thing you were talking about? You know if we were stuck like this long enough?” Alec’s voice came through the line. “Please tell me you or Clary has some things we can both use. Its hit Magnus and me at the same time.”  
Izzy started to laugh at their predicament and told them to both come round, saying she would explain what to do to all three of them at the same time. She then rung Simon and ordered him to come round as well, figuring she might as well hit four birds with one stone.   
Once everyone was gathered in the library, Izzy and Clary started to explain to the mortified boys just what exactly sanitary towels were and how tampons worked. The horrified and traumatised expressions on the faces of the boys made the embarrassing talk almost worth it.   
“Wait a minute,” Simon stuck his hand up, “Why am I here? I don’t need to know this?”  
When questioned why he just shrugged his shoulders and responded “Vampire biology bitch.”   
....  
It was another week after the ‘period incident’ that they turned back into their normal bodies. As soon as Jace realised this he double checked his pants then danced around the room yelling that: “Mini-Jace is back guys!”  
Once he had calmed down he turned to look at everyone else.   
“Let’s never do that again” he said in a very serious voice. The others all agreed with him.


End file.
